The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Double Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Boddblorgbi’.
The new Double Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lompoc, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact and freely-branching Double Impatiens cultivars with large double flowers, excellent branching and attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Impatiens originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor in February, 2003, of a proprietary Impatiens walleriana selection identified as 2IM277-8, not patented. The cultivar ‘Boddblorgbi’ was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled environment in Lompoc, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings propagated in a controlled environment in Lompoc, Calif. since 2003 has shown that the unique features of this new Double Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.